Stupid Luck
by MijnthePigeon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is about a woman who's magical power is luck and uses this to cheat.


I apologise in advance, this is my very first . Also, I don't know how to play poker, therefore the story i have written i am sure is full of mistakes and is not very well written. Try to enjoy it anyway...

 **Stupid Luck**

Skultus Felix walked into walked into Roarhaven bar. She sat herself down with a loud plonk on a wooden chair next to two poker players.

'I'm here for a game', she hissed in a cat-like voice.

She slapped a 100 pound note down on the table and made herself comfortable as the men around her greedily eyed the money. 'Stupid pigs!', she thought, 'so full of themselves' she silently chuckled to herself but was soon brought to the attention of one of the men

'Ahem, Watcha gonna do, lassie?' His voice was slurred, his tone harsh.

'I don't think I like the way your addressing me' she snarled, 'I'm warning you now, step over that line and your asking for it. Raise.' She slapped another 100 on the table and composed herself again. The men were now sweating, struggling to meet her bet but they both coughed up after some shots of whiskey.

Felix looked at her cards and grinned, once again it was in the bag, for the rest of the game she continued to bring more and more money to the table.

'Fold!' exclaimed an exasperated man. His eyes were bloodshot and nose runny.

'The fat oaf's crying' laughed Stultus under her breath.

Finally it came to the river round, Stultus Felix revealed her cards confidently, of course, she had won hands down. The look on Rip Deaddrop's face was priceless.

'YOU CHEATED! SLIME!' He bolted up from his chair, tipping the table and scattering money, drink and cards all around the room.

Stultus snickered, out loud this time, she knew all along he had been cheating, little hypocrite, but as it turns out she had been completely honest. (well with the exception of a little magic)

She slinked down to the ground and started to pick up her money. Deaddrop had other ideas though, she didn't even see it coming but the chair crunched hard against her face and she crumpled to the ground. Flip, that was going to sting in the morning. Her vision drifted in and out of focus. Rip was coming in for another strike when she spun her left foot round and sweept him to the floor. He landed with a heavy impact resulting in a crunch of floorboards.

The room shook and the whole bar looked their way.

Stultus was tougher than Rip had thought and didn't like being underestimated.

The two of them wrestled on the floor, Deaddrop was on top of Felix now. She cursed him under her breath and struggled to get him off, now was no time for ladylike behaviour though, so she brought her knee up with speed and power into his groin. That certainly got him off and she scrambled away, grabbing money as she got up.

She psyched herself up for another round, bringing her arms in close to protect her face. Rip got up and swung his arm around towards Stultus' face – but it stopped an inch before it collided

'STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! '

A beautiful woman (smelling faintly of rotting flesh) entered, Her attire was utterly ridiculous. Beside her, stood a tall and handsome man.

'Their will be no fighting in MY bar!'

'our bar' chimed the man

The woman shot him a steely look and continued

' MY ba-'

'Wait aren't we meant to have secret identities?'

The woman cursed 'You've ruined my entrance village idiot!' Yelled the woman

Felix turned her attention back on Rip. The two 'superheroes' were still arguing. Deaddrop however, was still memorized by the dazzling lady. As quick as a flash she drop back down to the ground and gathered the rest of the money. She grabbed a chair slammed it against his side. That'll teach him. She darted out the door before he could even react, pockets bulging with money. Another success.

************************************************************************************************************************  
'Uuuugh, why do we always get assigned the worst jobs!' Moaned Valkerie

'These jobs are important, someone has to catch those sneaky scammers, anyway,

we can get a drink at Scapegrace's afterward.'

Skulduggery and his accomplice arrived just in time to literally bump into Stultus. She collapsed upon collision and landed on her butt.

'Ah, Miss Felix, I believe, what a coincidence, If you'd come with us please we can escort you to your nice, comfortable cell. On The charge of missuse of magic, using it to cheat and steal. If you come quietley it would be helpful to us both.'

Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape method, she focused on that audacious looking girl. Her hand went up and she yanked Valkeries hair, pulling herself up and Valkerie down.

'You TOAD!' squawked Valkerie as she brought her elbow into Felix's jaw. Felix shrivelled back to the ground, defeated.

Skulduggery calmly took out the handcuffs and Valkerie put them on Felix, making sure to put them on too tight.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
